marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Charles Xavier II (Earth-13729)
Baldy, Kid X | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; formerly | Relatives = Charles Xavier (father, deceased); Mystique (mother, deceased); Raze (half-brother) | Universe = Earth-13729 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Paralyzed in the legs | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Addenbrooke's Hospital, Cambridge, England | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Frank Cho; Stuart Immonen | First = X-Men: Battle of the Atom Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = The child of Professor Charles Xavier and Mystique, apparently conceived while she was in the form of Moira MacTaggert, Charles Xavier II was given up at birth and left to make his own way in the world after accidentally killing his adopted mother when his powers emerged. He eventually tracked down his birth mother, but by that time she had been killed and replaced by his half-brother Raze, prompting the two to join forces. Believing that the current team of X-Men disgraced his father's dream due to their divided state since his father's death, Xavier II telepathically took control of various members of the X-Men and recruited them into his new Brotherhood, allowing them just enough control to realise what was happening to them even if they couldn't fight it. He attempted to undo some of the perceived damage that had been done by going back in time to force the temporally-displaced young X-Men to return to home, but this plan failed, resulting in Xavier being paralysed when he was stabbed by Colossus and the Brotherhood forced to retreat. Eventually, the Brotherhood were able to find the young X-Men at Cyclops' new school, but this attack failed due to Jean's new ability to absorb telepathic energy and use it against others, allowing her to break the Brotherhood of Xavier's control and defeat him. He was subsequently imprisoned by S.H.I.E.L.D. with a telepathy-blocking collar preventing him from using his powers. | Powers = Telepathy: Xavier demonstrated powerful psychic abilities and prowess in both the defensive and offensive uses of telepathy. It is unclear whether his powers rival those of Charles Xavier but he was able to block a young but still extremely powerful Jean Grey from reading his own, or the Brotherhood's, thoughts. His level of control appears to be refined enough to use Cerebro, as he did when searching for the young Scott Summers and Jean Grey. Yet, reflecting his more malevolent personality, Xavier favoured, and apparently excelled in, the field of "Mind Control"; as was shown by his simultaneously controlling all the members of The Brotherhood. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = It has been established that Xavier is currently less powerful than his father was at his peak, Raze noting that the Phoenix Force could easily kill him if it had overwhelmed his father. Paraplegic: after being stabbed by Colossus with the Soulsword, he has suffered from paralysis from his waist down. | Equipment = | Transportation = Psionic wheel-chair. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Xavier is at least one year older than his half-brother Raze. | Links = }} Category:Telepaths Category:Xavier Family Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Time/Reality Travelers) Category:Paralyzed Characters Category:Darkholme Family Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Time Travelers